resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AlexanderACDC73
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Drgyen (Talk) 2011-03-29T10:52:06 Letting you know Hey, not to be rude or anything, but if you are a dedicated user to this wiki, you must be careful on your editing. Sloppyness will not be tolerated!;/, comprende?--Drgyen 07:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I have to keep a tab on fixing your editing.--Drgyen 05:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to tell that you really need to work on your spelling and grammar, again no offense, but what teaching level you are in? You must have an English class to know about grammar and run off sentence? Plus you must have some "artistic" thought on how to arrange the pictures not placing around randomly. But I maybe exaggerating on some little errors you made.--Drgyen 02:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I am talking seriously, as Drgyen told you, you gonna have to stop capitalazing unneeded words, improve your vocabulary and grammar, write FORMALLY not you 'll', and be less slopy.In your Ravager article i have done more than 10 corrections, such carelessness will not be tolerated. Re: It's a fact Cool your f**king horses. I ramify the situation and spelled out a terraformer can destroy a town for your sake.--Drgyen 23:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Hey do you have to capitalize some words anyway? Like "Destroyed"--Drgyen 19:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Anyway, I implore you please be careful on your writing skills. Or I have to do the heavy works for you.--Drgyen 00:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::By "heavy works" I mean having to CONSTANTLY correct your writing skills (no offense). And P.S. use the SIGNATURE button that is seen on the right of the crossed out 'W' to leave your signature, please.--Drgyen 01:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That '70s Show Wiki I didn't know you're a fan of "That '70s Show". Are you the Administrator of the site? What do you need?--Drgyen 04:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page I don't know WTF happened. Probably Connoisseur was pissed and took the dump to f*** my talk page.--Drgyen 05:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I wanna ask you something.Will the Resistance 3 Special Edition pack be available for sell in Greece?And if it is,will i have to pre-order it or just find it and purchase it/And one more thing,will the aforementioned edition the special edition in case you do not know what "aforementioned" means) have all the pre-order bonuses?like lvl 5 competitive and nathan hale and suchConnoisseur 05:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)?connoisseur Re:WTF I believe the major screw up happened when you and C. edited my talk page at the same time that cause this error to my talk page--Drgyen 19:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I believed it happened - it glitched when you and Con. edited at the same time.--Drgyen 06:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles, voting polls, and featured image Hey Alex, I could need your participation in voting in some of the feature articles on the wiki. Not many users or anyone have made any changes to the featured stuffs. Leave your messages and concerns on Connoisseur's talk page.--Drgyen 09:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) If you have any ideas contact my page.Also,you are playing inFAMOUS?me too..Connoisseur 14:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I have unlocked Terraformer concept art for Resistance 3!How can i transfer it?It will be transferred automatically, like the skins that i am hoping to get?And do you know about the PSN pass?Connoisseur 07:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wait until you get Resistance 3. I expect there will be more details, much like connecting Resistance: Retribution to Resistance 2 with the PSP. If you're not so sure, contact Insomniac Games online.--Drgyen 19:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Zipline Ah, thanks for sending the news about the zipline. But do you really need to capital some words such as "Type of Transport" or "Red Ribbons"? Sometimes you don't really need to capitalize these words. One thing, is that really how Australians (or anyone in the Commonwealth countries and in the UK) spell Mattress as "matresses"? --Drgyen 02:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I catch your drift on the international English language. Unfortunately, the Resistance wiki is using the American version of how we write things here. Hope you can cope with it.--Drgyen 06:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Upgrade pics I suggest putting the pics in a gallery instead of a slideshow. Got the idea from looking the weapons on the BioShock wiki.--Drgyen 04:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I am a fan of BioShock and owned the games. Hope to see the pics. Also, where did you get the Tunguska pics? Were they from a new trailer?--Drgyen 05:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: What we need The countdown timer was not my idea. It was JASPER42. Try talking to him about it.--Drgyen 01:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Coutdown Awesome. I'll get right on it. -O.k, I've added the countdowns, but they're all in US time zone (I think) I'll see if there's a way to change them to the correct time zone (at least or the UK one, PAL region's too big so will have many differnet time zones.) 10:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Being a Admin So, are you saying you want to be an admin, or wanting to get a new background pic for the wiki?--Drgyen 00:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, don't really have much to say about being an admin (still a bit new to some things). Try someone else.--Drgyen 00:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Try the more popular wikis. Why not the Call of the Duty wiki? You are member of it, yes?--Drgyen 00:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :"Out of all the wiki that is POPULAR", you mean ''this Wiki? Just simply asked the administrators and shared your questions.--Drgyen 04:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello pretty Australian.I want to enquire you some things.To begin with,you told Drgyen that you wanna be an administator?In addition,i 'd like to congratulate you on being such a successful image uploader.You surely deserve the title of "The official Image Uploader of Resistance Wiki" (i created myself,it does not exist).So,consequently, i would be grateful if you would try to capture a very good image of Daedalus and upload it,because the existing really suck.Last but not least, try to find an image of the Cryogun,if you have spare time.Connoisseur 09:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Pic Hey Alex, could you tell me where you get Daedalus' picture so I can have a source link for it.--Drgyen 02:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alex, could you tell me where you get the images so I can post a link to them so we won't get a copyright dispute!--Drgyen 20:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I FOUND CRYOGUN!!!YEAH!! After stalking it a lot, i finally stole a glance at it.Now, i need your precious help image uploader.You will find it at Playstation Blog, in a video concerning R3 release!I bet my ass you will succeed!Also, i want a Steelhead image, a Leaper and a Daedalus ALIVE.Forget what i told you earlier, these are our/your priorities.Connoisseur 18:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey.... Sorry about that edit, I did not realise that the game had yet to come out. Sorry. Also, if your american you need to work on your grammer, other wise dont worry about it. RE: PSN-GR Actually I don't know about that. Check the forums.--Drgyen 10:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Global Resistance Is PSN login active in GR?IF IT is how do i use it?Connoisseur 15:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: R3 Plot End Mistake Humanity's war and success was just an implication NOT a fact. Its merely a summary of R3 and doesn't actually tell out loud that the Chimera are defeated but through those pics with spoilers (which I was pretty turned off of how the story was heading). I don't have a clue or know what will happen in the far future for Resistance, whether the Chimera will come back and kick ass again or not. Be patient and wait for any development in the series.--Drgyen 05:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC)